Daniel Leonard
"Have a little faith." ~ Daniel Leonard Daniel Leonard is a character that made his first appearance in Season 9 in the wake of The Fall of the Angels from Heaven. He is a high ranking member of Michael's Battalion and is the current Heavenly Saint. He has only one relative and that's his older brother, David, who is now possessed by the angel Joseph. His mother had died when he was around the age of seven and his father died during his freshman year of high school in a botched robbery when the thief shot him as he tried to escape. This left his brother David to have full custody of him before he became emancipated following his brother's possession. Daniel Leonard was chosen as the Heavenly Saint when Dean Winchester and Castiel released the Angel Tablet from its seal. Biography Season 9 9.3 The Devil's in the Details Agent Donavan first contacts Daniel after he meets Sam and Dean during his case. He informs him that he took their angel blades and holy oil as well as all their angel warding amulets and charms. Daniel laughs at his brilliance especially when he learns Agent Donavan bugged their car for them. 9.5 Heaven's Most Wanted Daniel makes his first physical appearance when Agent Donavan drops off the things he stole from the Winchesters. Joseph gives Daniel one of the angel blades and he volunteers to track their movements by the tracker to find their Bunker. Joseph, while against the idea, accepts that his mind is made up and also gives him a mysterious box locked in a safe and has Jedediah accompany him. They also pick up Dennis Richards, Riley Ackerman and Phillip Dawson to head them off. They follow the Winchesters and discover they are on a case involving the renegade angel Barachiel and they head them off and Jedediah executes her in an alley. The Winchesters arrive right after and they all lock eyes. 9.6 Power to the Angels Daniel and his friends have a confrontation with Sam and Dean that results in Jedediah getting hurt from holy fire and forcing them to retreat. Daniel stays on the Winchesters' trail with Jedediah while the others have to leave. Strangely, the tracking device puts them in the Lenanon, Kansas area but the Men of Letter's Bunker's unique wards keep them from finding the exact location. Appearance Daniel is roughly 22 years old when he makes his first appearance. He has long and straight black hair that he likes keeping a bit wavy. He wears typical fashions of leather jackets or dress shirts over T-shirts and jeans. His eyes are a light green that many of his friends say makes you think that he can see straight through anyone. Personality Daniel is an all around decent person. He tries not to lose his patience or give in to blind anger as he feels that he must be an example now that he is a Heavenly Saint. It's also shown that he can gain the trust of people quickly as the case was when Kevin Tran was able to feel comfortable around him quickly and after two meetings Daniel had Kevin Tran trust him enough to come alone with the lock box containing the Holy Grail. Daniel has a penchant for humor and doesn't resist teasing people when he can though he mostly doesn't mean too ill about it. But Daniel could also be shown to have quite the serious side as well when the situation calls for it. He is also quite proud and brave as he proves by standing up and even scolding members of the Powers from time to time without flinching though he is careful to not dishonor them as he has a great deal of respect for them. He is a firm believer of faith as well as he believes that everyone needs some but must be careful to not be consumed by it as he understands the history of those that take it too far. He also has a love for pop rock music as well as some classical music due to his love of video games where many classical scores have been used in their soundtracks. He also has a love for anime as he says that you could learn and gain a strong understanding about the Natural Order from watching some. Daniel also has a great deal of love for his family. He is always happy to think on the memories of his parents and is ecstatic whenever Joseph permits him the chance to speak with his brother. He holds the life lessons that his father gave him in very high regard. Daniel's father taught him to respect the law and have even more respect to those that are bound to serve it. Thanks to him he understands the sacrifices that public servants have to do to serve the greater good of everyone and this actually causes great anger in him when he sees how the Winchesters, especially Dean, behave and handle with the lives of others. He also has come to think of Joseph as a surrogate big brother, helped by the fact that his real brother is his vessel. Powers and Abilities As a Heavenly Saint, Daniel might be capable of more than he even might be aware of. This is a list of what has been discovered about him so far. Angelic Vessel Bloodline Daniel was suitable to become a vessel to an angel as powerful as the Angel Joseph. He was going to say Yes but his brother David took his place since they are brothers and share the same bloodline. It's likely that his descendants will also be able to become angelic vessels of the same durability. Combat Skills Daniel was on his school's wrestling team so he has a good degree of strength and stamina. His father also gave him lessons on self-defense. He also has been receiving instruction from Joseph on how to fight with an angel sword and could put up a good fight against him. His record is one minute and nine seconds lasting against him. Angelic and Demonic Perception Daniel is able to see both demons and angels while they possess humans. For demons, he could make out a shadowy outline (which he calls demonic aura) around them and could also see a demon's true face behind the human mask they wear. In the case of angels, Daniel could see the glow of an angel's grace, their halo, and prior to the Fall their wings. Cosmic Senses He was able to sense when the Archangel Samael was unleashing his near full power halfway across the country. He also has been known to feel 'vibes' about certain things and certain situations. Relationships Joseph When it comes to Joseph, Daniel has found a new best friend. In the beginning, Daniel was in awe in the prospect that not only were angels were real but that he could be the vessel for one. Even though his brother became Joseph's vessel instead, Daniel never stopped trying to be a part of all of this. In the beginning, Joseph found Daniel's insistence somewhat troublesome but has gained a strong respect for Daniel as what he has helped do for the Battalion and raise the allies and resources for the Powers to use that has become instrumental to their plans. To him, Joseph has become something of a big brother figure that he both loves and sometimes can't stand much like a real brother. David Leonard David is Daniel's older brother. He was around fourteen when their mother died and was twenty two when his father was killed and he gained custody of Daniel. Daniel has always been able to talk to David about anything. Normally, it is the older sibling that is looked up to but David actually was somewhat jealous of Daniel due to how smart he was. The two of them dreamed of being great men like their father, who was a deputy policeman, and had the respect of their community. Before his death the two of them expected him to be sheriff. David wasn't able to excel at the Police Academy and such became a simple security guard. Yet David was still proud at how Daniel was able to excel in his studies and thought he could one day go on to be in the FBi like he wanted. When Joseph arrived to take Daniel as his vessel, David stumbled onto them and though didn't quite understand fully what was going on, felt that Daniel couldn't go. He felt Daniel had too much to give as he was and asked Joseph to take him instead as it was both his own chance to do more and Daniel's chance to pursue what he could do. Little did either of them know that what Daniel was meant to be was greater than they both thought. Logan Donavan Daniel used to wish he could be in the FBI when he was starting high school and as such has a great admiration for Agent Donavan who is a real federal agent. They met when the killer that Donavan was chasing down happened to be a man possessed by a demon. Daniel saved Logan from getting killed by this demon and as such has the man's gratitude and respect. He invited Donavan into the Battalion which actually was instrumental because Logan's contacts around the country of local badges and officers, government officials and public servants helped serve as a recruitment roster. Dean Winchester "It's not your fault, its how you were raised." "You don't know jack squat about how I was raised." "No? When you were 7 your father took you out on a crash course in shooting and it was one of the happiest times of your childhood. When I was 7 my father gave me a stern run through on how guns weren't toys that still gives me chills when I so much as touch one." ~ Dean Winchester and Daniel Leonard at one another. Daniel and Dean couldn't dislike one another more if they tried. They are not only on different sides but of different minds. Daniel believes that Dean Winchester has become so used to slithering out of impossible situations that he believes that he is infallible. He despises his apparent lack of respect for authority be it the laws of man and the laws of the world. Part of Daniel accepts that its not Dean's fault, it how he was raised to respect only his father's authority and nothing else. Without his father, Daniel sees Dean as being an unstable wrecking ball. Despite that understanding, Daniel feels that Dean is nothing more than a child who God let walk away with too many slaps on the wrist given how he and Sam have violated the natural order for each other too many times with the world paying the price for it. Calerina "Callie" Parker Callie is Daniel's love interest and one of the few people that he lets call him Danny. She is currently moving across the country on assignments as a freelance forensic photographer but they keep in touch with phone calls, video messages and texts. She is almost two years older than him but he doesn't find that intimidating at all. Just the same, even though he might be slightly younger than her Callie believes that Daniel's duties make him older than he really is. Leonard Family.jpg|Leonard Family|linktext=Daniel, Teddy and David Leonard Daniel.jpg|Daniel Leonard Heavenly Leonards.jpg|Daniel Leonard and Joseph Daniel at 14.jpg|Daniel at 14 landon-liboiron-1342755945.jpg|Daniel Leonard facing off against a demon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:The End (Again) series